nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11 was the eleventh edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 16. The selection had one final held in Odense. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the sixteenth edition. It was reported that the format of the edition wasn't decided at that moment. Some days later, it was revealed that the edition would be smaller, similar to the eighth edition's format. Five songs were selected to compete in the edition, all performed by Danish singers and bands. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in Arena Fyn, Odense. The voters were international juries among countries participating in the sixteenth edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Arena Fyn (officially: Stadium Arena Fyn) is a sports and concert arena in the southeastern part of the Danish city of Odense. It has an area of 8,500 square metres (91,000 sq ft) and can accommodate 4,000 spectators at sporting events and 5,500 at concerts, where the floor is used. The Scottish band Travis had a concert in the arena in the October 2007. It is also used for sports, including the Nordea Danish Open. The handball HC Odense (formerly Team Odense GOG) has played their home games in the arena. The Denmark Open has been held in Arena Fyn since 2007. The sports equipment shop Stadium has sponsored the arena since June 2010. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published along with the announcement of the edition's format. The songs of the edition were presented between 10 and 14 August 2015 with the running order draw taking place on the last day of the announcements. The voting for the final started the next day, on 15 August 2015 and lasted for two weeks with the results being presented on 30 August 2015. Songs presentation The five songs of the selection were presented in five days, one by one. It was initially announced that four songs would be competing, like in the eighth edition but it was later changed to five songs. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 15 August 2015. The final started on 16 August 2015 and the voting closed two weeks later, on 29 August 2015. The results were presented one day later, on 30 August 2015. 'Performances' Apart from the performances of the participants, there were also performances by several guests. Stine Bramsen opened the edition with an acoustic performance of her song "Karma Town". Danish singer MØ performed her worldwide hit song "Lean On" along with Major Lazer and DJ Snake. Voting and results The voting system, as the selection in general, was simplified. There was no jury application this time and therefore the voters were not divided into jury groups. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, it was decided that non-participants votes would be combined so that they would not affect the results as much as participants do. Voters Italic indicates voter as part of the "Rest of the World" 12 points Italic indicates voter as part of the "Rest of the World" Voting order TBA Voting grid Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 16 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Recap * Final Thread * Final Results Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix